


Precipice

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's got to believe in something.  James Norrington believes he'll have another drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precipice

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 20

James Norrington had never been much for strong drink, believing that a clear head was vital to discipline.

But upon returning to his rented rooms after giving his testimony about the loss of the _Dauntless_ , he couldn't help but notice a decanter of amber liquid sitting on the writing desk.

It wasn't, he thought, as if he had any men left to command.

His first drink burned its way down his throat and left him blurred at the edges, and he remembered that he hadn't eaten since breakfast.

He thought about ordering something, but instead, he poured himself another drink.


End file.
